The present disclosure relates generally to a method of attaching a mass to a package, and in particular to attaching a mass to a package in order to minimize stress.
In attaching a mass to a package, thermally induced contraction and expansion effects are created in the mass as well as other package stress effects. Elastomer or epoxy-based attach materials minimize thermally induced contraction and expansion effects but limit the shock withstanding of the mass and cannot facilitate vacuum sealing due to out gassing. Mechanical attachment processes minimize thermally induced contraction and expansion effects created in the mass, but are complex.
The present invention is directed at minimizing the thermally induced contraction and expansion stresses along with other stress effects in the mass and the housing, while providing good manufacturability and enabling a vacuum-sealing process.